The First AkuRoku Day
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: As the title says its the first AkuRoku Day. Its just something to get some of my writer's block away. It's Roxas's birthday but he wants it to be special with Axel. Shounen-ai


just for AkuRoku day. just bored as all hell and i needed a fic about just the two of them

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas was smiling as he returned home to the World That Never Was with a box of chocolate covered strawberries, a box of chocolate covered cherries, and a bouquet of yellow roses, yellow carnations, chrysanthemum, and canaa on this August 13th afternoon. He wanted to surprise his best friend with something that would make him feel special that day. He really didn't have to do it since it was his birthday (dubbed by Demyx), but he really wanted to. It was something that he really wanted to do that since Axel had took him in as a best friend within seconds of their meeting and so he felt really obliged to do something for him after two or three weeks of being Organization member XIII. Besides all that what's a nicer gesture to do on your birthday then give someone else a present or three.

Once he got inside he was shocked to see that everyone was nowhere to be found unlike the usual Xigbar chasing people just to shoot them in their butts, Demyx running away from people because he did something they thought was annoying or for something Axel did, Larxene chasing them because she was the only girl and that meant they were supposed to fear her for some reason, or Axel running from Saix because he once again got into his room and started burning things because it was something they did when they were Somebodies. Instead of being alarmed as one might be when they are used to people running around like complete idiots throughout the whole day, he went to the living room to see if they were in there watching another horrid movie. When he saw that was empty he decided to get a little worried since they were pretty much nowhere to be seen. There was too many things wrong with that day in the short time that he had been gone. This was getting to be a very strange day indeed.

Since there was no one at home he decided to go into the game room so he could play something without having to be bothered by Xaldin trying to get him to do the dishes, Luxord being well Luxord, or Marluxia wanting to play against him in something even though he would totally lose because he so owned everyone in the house besides Xemnas because for some odd reason it was like the man couldn't be beat no matter how many hours of training you put since he was just that good for some reason. The hallways that led to the room started getting dimmer and dimmer until it became completely black and he couldn't see anything which started to piss him off especially since he was still carrying Axel's presents. After twenty minutes of searching, he found the light switch and flipped it on only to be surprised by all the other members in the room. All except Saix, Xemnas, Lexeaus, and Xaldin had said\screamed happy birthday to the now very scared blond teen Nobody.

When he felt the gentle arms of Axel wrap around his body and grab the cherries, he started to calm down albeit slightly. He had forgotten about it being his birthday but he just wanted to help out Axel. Well at least there was two whole things that was good happening. He gave a smile to them all to let them know he was ok with everything. With the Organization he felt so loved and happy, but with Axel it was like something different. He had this feeling like he would never ever be lonely again and that he would be protected and love no matter what happened to him. He liked the thought of that and turned around to look at his best friend.

"You know, Roxas, what's a b'day party with a boquet of yellow flowers and chocolate covered fruits?" Axel smirked.

"They were...um...they are...uh...for you, Axel," Roxas felt a blush touch his cheeks.

Axel had paid that no attention as he began to eat some of the cherries that he was holding in his hands while looking into the sparkling blue eyes of his best friend. With the wave of his chocolate covered hand, the party began with a song that Roxas hated more than the thought of not having his memories. The song was _My Baby_ by Jesse McCartney. It wasn't like Roxas hated the song, he just hated the artist for some unknown reason the whole Organization. After several beatings that was given to the redhead he changed the song to Namie Amuro's _Come_ since it was his favorite song and his party.

* * *

The party went on for a while before it started to unwind to where no one was really dancing anymore. The cake was still on the table besides all the presents and the bouquet that Axel finally decided to put in a vase. Xemnas returned back to his room with Saix following after him. Demyx and Zexion were sitting on the couch in the far left reading Shakespeare together. Luxord was playing cards with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexeaus. Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen were playing video games together. That left Axel and Roxas going up to the blond's room so they could just hang together for a while. They were so happy for some odd reason as they sat on his bed.

"Roxas, what's up?" Axel smiled.

"My birthday. I want it to be more special than just this," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have always been nice to me and I just want to pay you back, Axel."

"You are by being my friend."

"But I...I..."

Axel moved in slightly and kissed Roxas's cheek. He pulled back with a smile as he finally saw the blush that covered his cheeks that made it all the more adorable because it was him. It was probably a long shot for him to kiss his cheek but he had been feeling that way for as long as he had remembered being near him. He only played the best friend card because he had thought that the boy was straight from the way he acted when he was around that girl from Twilight Town, Olette if he was right. But if he was going to be rejected, at least he knew for sure that he was straight and that he had kissed his cheek.

Roxas smiled gently and held his cheek where he was kissed at. He His eyes went to look at Axel but his best friend was staring over at a wall instead of at him. He moved a little closer and turned his head to face him and kissed his lips gently. When he pulled back he ran his hand over Axel's cheek and smiled at him slightly.

"So you like me too?"

"Yeah Axel. That's what I meant by something special."

"Ok. But we need to find another name for today. Something that the two of us will know and love because it's about us."

"How about AkuRoku day?"

"Yeah. Our names put together."

Axel laid his head on Roxas's lap and smiled at him. Roxas smiled at him and bent down to kiss him once again. When that was over the two just stayed there in that position until it was time for the blond to open up his presents and eat dinner. All in all August 13th would always remain special to Axel and Roxas as it was AkuRoku day.


End file.
